The present invention relates to wireless signal interference. More particularly, the present invention relates to selective directional mitigation of wireless signal interference.
Wireless routers, such as those that operate using the IEEE 802.11b wireless networking protocol (e.g., WiFi routers, etc.), and wireless local area networks (WLANs) provide a connection point to a network, and operate by generation and reception of wireless signaling usable by computing devices for wireless connection to and communication over the network. By use of a wireless router or WLAN, computing devices do not require a physical network cable to interconnect to the respective network.